As Mighty Heroes Fall
by Traw
Summary: If someone had told Matt Dillon that one day he'd be on the other side of the law, he'd laughed himself silly. Now staring at his blood stained knife and clothes, he's not so sure anymore. Now he has to place his trust in two Hawaii Five-O detectives from the future to clear his name. Co written with the talented Jenthetrulysly


Danny closed the door to his apartment with a soft thud and turned around to the darkness that greeted him. It had been a very long and tiring day at the offices. They managed to close three cases today and he had been kept on his feet for most of it. With a weary sigh, the detective took off his jacket and flung it on the back of the sofa before he started to work on his tie. Once that was done, he undid the top button of his shirt and plopped down on the sofa. He glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece, where the display told him it was 8pm. It was getting late, and his stomach growled warningly for him to eat something.

Pushing himself off the sofa he made his way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. The cupboards yielded nothing and the state of his fridge was a cause for despair. Take-out it was. He reached for the phone next to the fridge and rang that that Chinese restaurant owned by Chin's uncle which made the best sweet and sour pork. It was a few rings before the other side picked up.

He proceeded to place an order for some rice and sweet and sour pork before making sure that they did not skimp out on the pineapple this time and hung up. Now that dinner was taken care of, the Second-In-Command made his way back into the living room. He walked over to the television set and bent down to stab at the "ON" button before resuming his place on the sofa. It was a few moments before the thing flickered into life and the room was bathed in a silvery glow.

He yawned as the scene on the screen shifted and soon the wild prairies of Dodge, Kansas. This was good, he would be able to catch Gunsmoke this week, as opposed to missing it every other odd week. A smile of contentment graced his features as he relaxed further back into the sofa, and his eyelids began to droop as the trumpets and flutes of the opening theme began to play...

XXXX

Brushing back a strand of her fiery red hair, Miss Kitty, the proprietor of the Long Branch Saloon, carefully juggled the newly laundered towel, fresh bed linen and the jug of clean water as she reached for the door knob and pushed open the door. Normally the job of cleaning and freshening up the rooms fell to the newest saloon girl, but today, like yesterday and the day before, Ellen had not come down from her room nor had she answered any knocks on her door. All thoughts of the young wayward saloon girl was quickly forgotten as the jug and linen fell to the floor and a terrified scream tore from Kitty's lips as she stared at the bloodstained couple in the bed. The lifeless, staring eyes of Ellen immediately told Kitty that the young woman was dead as Matt Dillon sat up in the bed. Kitty stared in horror as she stared at the blood on his clothes, the blood stained knife he still had clutched in his hand and the body beside him as he looked back at her in confusion.

XXXX

"Danno! Come on, I need you to wake up!" Steve McGarrett firmly shook the shoulder of his sleeping Second-In-Command, ignoring the sleepy protests as he ordered, "Wake up Aikane, we have a case."

The lead detective's order for the younger man to wake was finally rewarded as the sandy haired detective slowly opened one eye and peered up at him. A confused frown formed upon his young friend's brow as Danny opened both eyes wide and sat up, looking around the strange room he now found himself in.

"Where?... What?" Danny asked as his eyes traveled back to the dark-haired detective, "Steve..."

"We seem to be somewhere in the old west - Dodge City, I think, sometime in the 1870's." Steve answered as he handed his young detective his clothes and holster.

"What?... How? It's not possible... is it?" Danny gasped as he got out of bed and hurriedly dressed.

"I don't know Danno, but we will have to work out the how and why later." McGarrett answered softly as he gave his young detective's shoulder gentle squeeze, "But for now we have more important matters to deal with. We have a murder victim and the murder suspect in the room just down the corridor. The murder suspect is a the local U.S. Marshal - Matt Dillon."


End file.
